Akatsuki's nature vacation
by Gaara-funk-girl452
Summary: Well, nothing to do for the Akatsuki, so Pein the leader decides to plan a vacation. All of the Akatsuki aren't really happy but they're going have to deal with it! All of the Akatsuki will be bonding with nature or maybe even destroying it.
1. Vacating with nature

**Okay! Ummm well I decided to write a new story so yeah!**

**Begin:**

Everyone was up in the Akatsuki base and everyone gathered in the kitchen.

Pein was holding a cup of coffee while he was examining a map.

"What's that?" asked Itachi.

"You'll see." Pein said without moving his eyes from the map.

Itachi shrugged and got breakfast.

Konan was laughing Hidan, who was being chased by Tobi who had a pink dress in his hands.

"Please try think on!!" Tobi cried after Hidan.

"Hell no!! there is no way you gonna make me wear that dress!!" Hidan scream without looking at his path.

BOOM!

"Damn it!!" Hidan yelled as he was rubbing his head.

Pein sighed. "Alright I have an activities for the Akatsuki to do for vacation."

Everyone quiet down and stared at him.

"Well…we are going to go camp out in the wilderness and try to bond with nature." Pein finished.

"What!! I hate that damn nature!!" Hidan yelled walking up to the table.

"Tobi love it and he is a god boy!" Tobi clapped his hands.

"Well deal with it!!" Pein said as he drank his coffee.

Itachi sighed and shoved Hidan and he fell to the ground…..face first (lol!!).

Deidara laughed as he sculpted a clay bird "I could use nature and create new inventions un."

"I don't care I just want to get it over with…" Sasori sighed.

"I think this would be a great exsperince for all of us!!" Konan said.

Everyone sighed and went to their rooms.

But Itachi was sitting in the living room reading a "manga" (you would have to under stand but you need to read Akatsuki sky first like chapter 10!)

Hidan walked in "You reading those perverted stoires again?"

"Yeah is you go on FanFiction there's a story about you getting pregnant by Kakuzu!" Itachi sighed.

Hidan backed away blushing "Well….those…those are all lies!"

"Hidan where are you I got some new dresses for you to try on!!" Tobi yelled from the other room.

"Shit no!!" Hidan ran to his room.

Tobi walked in holding up a black dress with pink clouds. "Have you seen Hidan today?"

Itachi nodded and pointed I to his room.

"Ohhh thankies!!" then Tobi pranced off.

Itachi resumed back to his story.

**The next day:**

Everyone had their belongings packed and ready.

Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Kisame, Zestu, and Kakuzu were waiting on the remaining members who were taking their time.

"Where the hell are they?" Pein sighed.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Hidan came running out side with his pack on his back "Get away from me you PERV!!"

"What happen un?" Deidara cocked his head.

"Tobi was spying on me while I was changing!!" Hidan hid behind Kakuzu.

Tobi ran out with a freaking giant bag stuffed with dresses on his back.

"But Tobi was only waiting on you." Tobi smiled under his masked.

"I don't care! Kakuzu protect me!" Hidan yelled and hid his face in Kakuzu's pack.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well lets get a move on, we're already behind schedule!" Pein said leading the group.

Everyone nodded and followed.

**Later on….:**

"Come on please try on a dress!!" Tobi begged Hidan.

"No!! please leave me the F alone!!" Hidan yelled and picked up his pace.

Pein tried his best to ignore them two.

"Are we there yet?" TObi asked everyone, no one answered.

"Hello! Are we there yet!!" Tobi yelled in a girly voice.

All of the Akatsuki ignored him.

Deidara walked by him and past him a little note.

Tobi opened it up and read it.

Tobi,

DO YOU EVER SHUT UP??

-Deidara

Tobi sniffled

He got out a pen and wrote back and gave it back to Deidara.

Deidara opened it.

DeiDei,

So are we there yet??

-Tobi

Deidara let out a sigh and wadded up the note , then threw it at Tobi.

"Hey why did you do that sempia!!" Tobi whined.

"Because we are NOT there yet!!" Dediara yelled and turned forward once again.

Itachi was ignoring ever little sound that the Akatsuki had made, and I think you night know why.

Yeah….he was reading a new Yaoi! (yay! Lol!)

"Hey you, Mr. Perv!" Irachi turned to see Hidan glaring at him.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Why are you still reading those damn Yaoies!!" Hidan asked with a nasty glare.

"Because they always make fun of you." Itachi sighed and resumed back to his story.

Hidan jolted "You the hell up you bastard!! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass-"

Pein stuck a knife in Hidan's back and began to lead again.

"Thank god you did that!" Konan sighed rubbing her head "IF it kept getting worse I would do something worse to him."

Pein snickered.

**That's the end of that chapter!**

**Sorry if it was short, I've been doin a lot of writing for the past two days thanks to no school!!**

**Yeah we got a Hurricane that destroyed a lot!! **

**Well I hope you'd like it , it will get better in the new coming chapters!!**

**Well…please review!! PLEASE?!**


	2. evil vermons

**Hey this is the 2****nd**** chapter and there is gonna be a BIG and FUNNY fight!!**

**Enjoy:**

The next day came and the Akatsuki entered a massive forest, that was full of trees and thick vinves.

"Well, itn't this t\just friggin great." Hidan mumbled.

Everyone ignored him and wait for Pein's orders.

Pein hesiated for a moment, looking at his map.

"Okay…..we're heading the right way." Pein said to himself.

The group follwed Pein into the forest.

Deidara sighed, studying the animls that they past.

It was five o'clock pm for the Akatsuki.

"Lets take an f-ing brake!!" Hidan whined.

"Whatever." Pein agreed and laid his equipment on the ground and restiing.

But one thing they did not know that they were being followed by something so harmless to humans.

"What the….." Itachi looked away from Yaoi story and glared around "Didn't you guys hear that?"

Everyone shook their headds.

"Ahhhh damn it !! What was that?!" Hidan growled holding his head.

Sasori picked a walnut "This must of hit your head, Hidan"

Then another walnut fell and another.

Pein didn't move, but he was examine the nuts and where they were coming from.

"Show yourselves you bastards!!" Kisame stood up.

Then these little creatures came crawling down from the trees.

"You mean little bastards…." Deidara laughed.

Kisame shrugged.

"All they are, are just little squirrels." Konan pointed out.

"That's impossible they threw BIG walnuts at us!!" Hidan said with a scowl on his face.

Pein studied the little monsteres.

After a mintue or two, Pein froze.

"Get under cover NOW!!" Pein yelled getting up as fats as he could.

Everyone began to run around in circles and the squirrels crawled back up their trees.

All of the Akatsuki froze.

"What is happening?" Konan asked.

"I don't-" Pein got hit with another walnut.

Pein fell to the ground.

Then a giant storm of walnuts came crashing into the Akatsuki.

Everyone fainted.

The squirrels came down and dragged them to the unknown.

**Next day:**

Everyone was woke up by the sound of Hidan yelling and cursing.

All of the Akatsuki members we tied on poles that were several feet from the ground.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Hey shut up!!" a little squeaky voice warned.

Everyone jerked there heads.

"What the frick'n hell?!" Deidara yelled.

What everyone was really looking at was……..

…..was a squirrel.

The squirrel was dresses like a tracker ninja. (Oo)

"What are you look'n at?" the akward squirrel jerked his head at the Akatsuki.

Everyone shook their heads.

The squirrel gave a glare then marched away.

"That was freaky…" Kisame breathed.

Itachi was kind of speechless.

"What the F is going on!?" Hidan yelled as he dangled from the pole.

"Shut up Hidan!" Pein hissed.

"Come on you're the leader of this organization, think of something!" Pein thought.

The squirrel who was dress as a tracker ninja walked up to the Akatsuki with three more squirrels following them.

The three behind him were dresses like the Anbu Black ops (idk how to pronounce that)

The last one of the three wasn't dressed like any of the outfits that the others were wearing.

This squirrel had a head dress that was covering his face, a gold belt, scars across his chest, and a sheaf of kunai knives.

"My lord, these are the trespassers that invaded our forest." The tracker squirrle said.

"What!" Hidan burst out in anger. "WE DIDN'T TRASPASS!! WE WERE HAVING VACATION!!"

Everyone nodded but Pein.

Pein glared at the squirrles.

Every Akatsuki member sighed.

Then a moment later the one squirrel took off his head dress.

His face he had scars and open cuts, even his eyes were two different colors, blue and brown.

"Why are you here again?" the scared squirrle asked with a dark voice.

"Because we were vacationing!" Konan yelled, with sweat drops rolling off her nose.

Pein didn't bother to look at any one. He was still examining the squirrels.

The Squirrel grunted "WEll I'm the Cheif of this village, and you invaded our land-"

Tobi began to cry very loudly.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO LIVE AND BE A GOOD BOY!!" TObi whimpered.

Everyone (including the squirrels.) were queit at least for five minutes. Tobi was still pouting.. sighs

"Well-" The squirrel began and he was interrupted by Tobi making a sene.

The chief glared at him then start again "Well, my name is-"

Tobi let out a BIG cry and sighed.

The chief had an exspession like 'I'm gonna kick ya ass, if you won't shut it!'

"Well, my name is Tevon-" The chief was interrupted once again.

Tobi let out the longest and the most annoying sigh EVER!

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAKING WUSS!!" Trevon screamed in a squeaky voice.

All of the Akatsuki glared at Tobi while Hidan snickered.

"Well anyway, as I was saying. I'm Trevon, the leader of this village…" Trevon looked at the Akatsuki.

"of squirrels." Trevon sighed. "Well we don't like you in our village."

Pein sighed.

"So who is the leader of this little group?" Trevon cocked his head.

Pein spoke up "I am."

Trevon sat himself on the ground and whispered something to the Anbu.

A second later the two Anbu grabbed their kunai knives.

Pein froze.

Then the two squirrels began to throw the kunai at him.

Pein was covered in cuts.

A minute passed , the Squirrels darted for Pein. As they raced up his pole that made weird sounds.(like a turkey! Lol)

The Anbu squirrels began to kick Pein's head, punching, stabbing, and even\…….peeing! (ewww)

"Ahhhhh get off you little Bas" Pein screamed.

The chief laughed.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter! Lol**

**Wow the Akatsuki got kidnapped by a village of SQUIRRELS!!**

**So please review!**

**Oh and I would like to ask for a few guest to come in threw the story!.**

**So who ever wants to be in the next chapter please review! Oh and I'll be asking for more guest, so don't worry you'll get a chance to be in the story!**

**-Kira**


	3. the Great escape!

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! We have a special guest! Lol! She be acting as Karla.**

**Begins:**

All of the Akatsuki were fast asleep in wooden cages that the squirrels shoved into.

What they didn't know that the squirrels had another captive.

"Hey wake up." a girl said poking a stick at Pein.

Pein smelled, had cuts and bruises all over his face and body.

"What?" Pein asked taking his time sitting up.

"Did the squirrels capture you too?" the girl asked with wide eyes.

Pein nodded "yeah we have…"

The girl nodded in reply.

"What is you name?" Pein shifted his head.

The girl glared at him "WHYYYY?"

Pein rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god!! Hello! My name is Tobi and I'm a good boy!" Tobi quickly got up and sung out to the girl.

"Fine, my name is Karla." Karla said.

"Well…..this is my little organization, the Akatsuki and I'm the leader." Pein shrugged.

"I'm Tobi!" Tobi busted out with excitement.

Pein and Karla were ignoring him.

"SO which village are you from?" Pein asked Karla.

"I'm from the village hidden in the Leaves." Karla said as she dug through bag and presented her leaf headband.

Pein nodded.

"You?" Karla asked putting her headband back into the bag.

"I'm from the village hidden in the Rain." Pein relied. (IDK!)

Karla nodded.

Later on the day, all of the Akatsuki were woke and already introduced to Karla.

"Hey bitch?" Hidan glared at Karla.

Karla couldn't hear him, pretty much because why is that Tobi was giving her tips on her outfits and hair styles.

You could tell that Karla didn't mind.

All of the Akatsuki were studying all of the squirrels walking around their cages. Some were buying food, others working, and others begging for money.

Hidan laughed at the old lady squirrel that was holding her back and carrying her cane.

"HAHAHAHA look at that old bitch!!" Hidan pointed at and nudged for Sasori.

Sasori didn't care. All he did was just sit there emoitionless while Hidan was lughing his ass off.

When the old female squirrel notice him she glared at him, then Hidan paused.

The two were having a staring contest.

"You're not gonna win you old bitch!" Hidan growled still glaring the old squirrel.

Then the old animal walked over to Hidan with a nasty glare still on her face.

Hidan's eyes her wide open with a retarded look.

The old female squirrel reached in her purse and got out a little spray tube. Of course Hidan hadn't notice, he was still glaring into her old eyes.

The squirrel help out the tube and sprayed what ever was in the tube into Hidan's eyes.

Hidan soon started to throw himself on grass rubbing his eyes.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIIIT!!" Hidan cried out as he was rubbing his eyes roughly.

Karla snickered and continue to star at the village.

Then the leader of this squirrel village marched up to there wooden cage.

"Well, well." Trevon (the squirrel leader) said as he put his hand in his pockets.

All of the Akatsuki glared at him, espeacily Pein.

Karla sighed and gazed as she was chewing on a twig.

"We are keeping you in our prison until you are all gone." Trevon smirked. "All of you are going to be scaerfice for our rituails."

Pein cocked his head "What kind of rituails?"

"For every crimnail or tranpasser, we lock him or her and when the ritual comes we sacarfiice him or her to our gaurdian that protectas this village."

Everyone was dead silence.

Tobi began to cry as he dug his head into Deidara's shoulder.

"Get off un!" Deidara pushed Tobi off and moved away.

Tobi sniffled.

"But you…" Trevon went over Karla, who gave a glare to his eyes. "you will be scarified for our god!"

Karla gave no emotions and looked down at the dead grass.

Trevon laughed as he marched his fat legs away.

Everyone gave each other looks like good bye my lover, or bff, and even enemy.

Karla turned and went to the closest tree that was next to the cage.

Tobi was begging Tobi and Hidan to be his emo buddy, but they both refused.

Karla came back with hunting knives and food.

No one notice but Pein, who didn't say a word.

Karla put it in her bag and acted if nothing had ever happened.

Pein blinked and when he opened his eyes again, Karla was staring at him.

"What?" Pein asked with wide eyes. Karla shook her head in reply.

"That's just weird….I wonder if she has a plan?" Pein thought looking away from her.

**At night:**

The village looked abandon, everyone that own shops or worked were gone.

But the night sky had a tint of orange .

There was drums play and singing at the edge of town.

All of the Akatsuki were watching with intrest, while Karla was checking her bag.

Pein spotted Trevon walking to the middle of the circle that the squirrels made.

"I'm glad that we could make this night possible!" Trevon raised his hands towards the sky. " Tonight, is a very special night…."

All of the squirrels began with their chattering.

"Tonight we are making sacerfices….. For our god and gaurdian!" Trevon's voice echoed threw the dark woods.

"Now I call the gaurdian of out village…..that is known at the Grokaki!" Trevon yelled to the crowd.

All of the squirrels began to play music again.

After a few mintues everyone including the Akatsuki paused. They all felt vibrations in the ground and hearing thump thump.

The Akatsuki didn't know if it was their hearts or the Grogkaki.

The circle of squirrels broke into a straight line stepping back toward the village.

Then a couple of guards headed back into the village.

Karla made her move quickly.

She raised her leg towards the wooden cage.

Kick.

Kick.

Nothing worked. She quickly took out a knife and with the rope she tied it to the bottom of her foot.

Kick.

Kick.

CRACK!

The wooden bars of the cage broke and made a loud creaking noise.

She slid herself under the broken wood, with her bag dragging along behind her.

All of the Akatsuki watched her go threw and disappearing into the darkness.

All of the were soon out of the wooden cage.

Outside of the village they could see a giant bear/squirrel standing before the squrirrel villagers.

Then two gaurds ran up to Trevon. A moment later Trevon busted outin anger.

**So what did you think? When I get princessdarkfairy's info, she would be in the next chapter!**

**Hey check my other stories! Akatsuki is probably going to be discontinue because no one really reviews but if I get at least two more reviewers for the story (Akatsuki Sky) I'll recombine it!**

**Oh and if any of you like vampires and werewolves or whatever, I made a new story called Vampire Academy!**

**Well that's all….PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Screaming birds and the girl of nature

**Dude! I have not been on fan fiction for almost a year! Lol**

**But I was reading my story and I noticed a lot of grammar. But I'm now a 7th**** grader becoming a 8****th**** grader! Awesome, so I know a lot more now, so hopefully it'll help a lot.**

**But yes, yes, we have a new character coming into the story she's known as Princessdarkfairy and her name in this story is Tsuki [I love this name!].**

**So here it is :**

The Akatsuki were beyond happy to get out of the jail cell, thanks to Karla.

Everyone were far away located at a pond near the village hidden in the Grass. Some bathed in the pond while others argue with each other. But for Karla; she was just relaxing in a little hot spring near by, taking a load off the horrible day thanks to the squirrels.

Without knowing that she had someone spyingon her while she was in the spring.

Then the bushes near by began to move and shake. Karla swung her head around examining her surroundings. With a pat on the head she ignored it.

More rustling sounded from the trees now then a yell. "Shit! Shit! Oww!"

Falling out of the trees came Hidan. Crashing to the ground, hard and heavy. Yellingand cuss words flooded his mouth.

"You asshole!" Karla jumped out grabbing her clothes and putting them on [hint, hint, she was in her underwear].

"No! Don't get dressed! Damn!" Hidan held his head in pain.

Karla finally got her clothes on and she was marching to the pond, where the others were.

Hidanbegan chasing after her trying his best not to let her get to them. "Bitch, get back here!"

Karla turned around with a abrupt stop. Hidankept runningtowards her, when he got on top of her; he ran right through. Karla turned around with an angry glare plastered across her face.

Hidancouldn't stop running. Well…….not until he ran directly into a tree. He collapsed on the ground holding his bleeding nose. "You F-ing bitch." he breathed.

Karla teasingly walked by him and entered the pond area. Searching for Pein.

After a minute or two she spotted him and marched up to him. "You need to control your freaking little horn-dog or your's!" she pointed her pointing finger at him [I don't know what's it called, I forget, lol].

Peinturned fully to her direction with a very confused look upon his face. But after he thought about it she knew exactly what she was talkingabout, specially with the wet hair of hers. "Oh. Well that's how the world goes for him. I can't do much about it."

Karla's eyes lit with anger "You, need to control that son of a bitch!" then she jumped into the trees and jumped away.

Hidancame running towards the Akatsuki, still holding his bleeding nose "Don't believe that skank! She's lie'n I tell ya, lie'n!"

"Hidan," Pein stared at him emotionlessly. "Did you _spy _on her?"

"Hell with that! That girl is transparent!" Hidan shivered. "Like a ghost."

Konan walked up behind Pein and crossed her arms. "What are you talkingabout? There's no such thing."

Hidan's eyes widen as if he were being possessed by some type of demon. "That girl-I-I-I-she ran right through me!"

Peinlet out a sigh and rubbed his head. "Stop making up stuff." and walked away holding the map in this right hand.

**Later on:**

It was night time and every one sitting in a circle around a brightly lit fire. Itachi was reading his yoai while Deidara was makingsculpts or animal with a humming melody sounding. Hidan was climbing up a tree trying to torment a nest of baby birds while the mama bird was gone. Sasori was laying on the ground by Kakazu was reading a book on how to be a magician. Konan was holding her head from the annoyance of Tobi. Kisame was crying because the Akatsuki had to catch fish and cook them, and Pein was just staring at him, tryingnot to crack a grin or nothing.

"Muhahahahaha!" Hidan screamed at the baby birds, making faces that made a child wanting to cry.

The birds chirped and squeamishly squawked at him quite loudly. Hidanbegan to rattle the tree branch causing the nest to shake making the nest to about to fall.

Little birds screamingfor their lives and with Hidan making insane-guy facial expressions; here comes the mama bird. Feathers neon orange and teal, beak sharp as daggers, squawks piercingwhat's left of the peaceful night [excluding Hidan and his shit], and talons sharper than Konan's manicured nails.

"Shit! F***! Get off you-!" Hidan swung his hands at the bird, trying his best trying to get down without falling down. "Hellpppp!!"

None of the Akatsuki could here him. Well, lets just say some did but they didn't bother wanting to help, laziness if you ask me.

"Tobi thinks your hair should be pink instead of this ugly blue." Tobi played with a strand [I think that's how you spell it….] of Konan's hair.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! I look fine, but for you, ha, you look like something that Satan shit out!!" Konan yelled with her pointing finger fiercely pointed at Tobi's face.

Tobi started to cry his eyes out running to Deidara. "Sempia!"

Deidarascreamed dropping his sculptor onto the ground and falls down.

Pein look at them all thinking. "Jesus, this organizations may have good unique skill but…..they act so stupid."

Moments of silence pasted and then with a big BOOM!

Hidan was on the ground holding his head cussing very, VERY loudly. Then here came the mama bird attacking him. "Bitch, get away!"

Pein rubbed his head with a sigh. "Stupid idiots…."

**Morning time =] :**

Sudden little cackling came from a nearby distance. Sounding like metal clanging together, but with a muffled echo.

Pein was the only awake and the only hearing the sound. He was instantly drawn to the sound, eager to see where's the source on where's its coming from.

Entering the area where the cackling has gotten louder. He seen nothing. Nothing but trees, grass, rocks, and a girl dancing across the grass.

Her long silky brown hair flew with the wind. The sun made her blonde highlights made her look like an ancient princess lost in a world of unknown.

She was holding what appeared to be a Samaria sword that the handle was light purple with a tassel dangling along with her hair. Slowly swaying to nature's melody.

Pein steadily watched her. "Hmmmm," he thought. "This girl has a rare ability to work withnature by dancing."

He could feel a great amount of chakra building up in her hands and legs. Then all of a sudden wind burst from where she was standing at and blew at every direction. Pein had to tighten his grip on the tree he was hiding behind.

The girl paused and stood in a stiff position, her eyes scanning the area. "Show yourself, now." Her eyes were ocean blue. The sunlight shined through them giving her eye color some sort of indigo color [which is SOOOO beautiful!].

She shifted her hips to his direction towards him. "Come here now."

Wind pushed him to her. Now, he was only one foot away.

"Who are you?" Pein manage to say.

"Tsuki, if you must know, Pein."

Peinthought at her with extreme suspicion. "What is she?"

**END**

**So? How did ya like it? I would have to admit it was kinda difficult, because I haven't typed a story in forever, lol. I've writing them down on paper.**

**Well review and good one only!:O**

**See ya till next time……lol **

**Weird**

**:D**


	5. IDEAS

**Hey guys! My awesome ass reviewers that I love more than anythang.**

**I have no ideas to pleasure my story! D:**

**So this is what this thang is about. Review on this and give me ideas that I can work with. **

**Funny ones that involve harmless animals attacking big bad asses. , like the Akatsuki.**

**Oh and do me another favor and read ****Infamous singer from the Akatsuki. **

**I have a lot of ideas for that story. But I have no idea whether to make OCness.**


	6. Gay Bearslala

**This is the fifth chapter of Akatsuki vacation. **

**I hope you're enjoying this story.**

**I've been trying to get used to writing stories, jeez.**

**So many ideas to spill out from my fragile little mind!**

**Crushcrushcrush-paramore.**

**Radiator-FamilyForce5**

**DA SHIT!!!**

**Begins:**

"So why are you spying on me?" Tsuki sneered.

Pein said nothing but just letting out a heavy sigh.

She cocked her head then taking her left foot forward and walked towards him.

Lightly laying her head in his shoulder, her eyes flickering to the back of her head; whispering. "Fascinating."

Pein pushed her back. Tsuki snickered. "Your past sure was messed up."

All Pein's anger build up within seconds. "Shut up!" Motioning his hand, lighting striking from above her, directly going for her.

Tsuki swung her sword clockwise above her head, reflecting the lighting.

Storm clouds gathered in the sky, making the sky with grayish orange tint.

Then all of a sudden Tsuki got hit with a huge ass walnut. "Damn it! You son of a bitch, what the hell do you want now!"

Tsuki swung around to a tree holding her head. There on the branch was Trevon. "Hey you better get him, missy. He's part of out sacrifice!"

Pein began to run towards camp still hearing Tsuki and Trevor fight.

"Why should I. Since you can so everything better than me around here. Since you're a freaking squirrel. Oh yeah, like you said; Squirrels are always better than humans. Isn't that right _daddy?"_

"Shut it! I don't care if I raised you to be a priestess. DON'T EVER CALL DADDY!" Trevor screamed madly.

"Whatever." Tsuki muttered.

"Wake up! Time to go! Time to get the hell up!" Pein yelled at everyone as they sluggishly got up.

"Squirrels are coming!" Pein exclaimed.

Then everyone jumped off the ground and began to run away from the little pests.

"SHUT UP TSUKI!" all of them heard.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FLEA BAG!" hurting everyone's ears from a mile away.

Later on in the day everyone was laying on the grass breathing hard.

"Wow." Hidan began. "What a great idea, Leader, to have such a great vacation." His words dripped with sarcasm.

Everyone ignored him but Deidara. "Don't you know the words of shutting the hell up?"

"Not when we're always being chased by squirrels, hell no."

Then the whole organization chattered with anger and lots of frustration.

After everything cooled off they were all sitting in high branches of a tree.

Relaxing, enjoying the nature's sweet calming air. Clouds were here and there in the sora and the sun hid behind a thin cloud, giving the sora a great blue refreshing sight.

Looking down, Konan spotted to two cute little bear cubs, with a challenge trying to climbing a tree that was stood tall and proud right beside the tree that the Akatsuki rested on.

"Awwww." Konan silently jumped down, encountering the two cubs.

"Konan." Pein looked over to her with worried eyes. "The moth-"

"It'll be fine!"

The two little cute cubs notice her. Within seconds their teeth were revealing and loud calls echoed trough the forest. Then a massive shadow appeared above Konan's slim figure, making her look huge [fatness wise].

She looked up with trembling eyes. "Shit." her voiced died.

A huge ass bear was hovering over Konan and her two little cubs. Teeth covered in drool, eyes looking more fierce than any other.

Konan jumped very high to the limbs where the other Akatsuki members remained.

The mama bear marched over towards the tree, pounding her claws into the alive bark. The tree creaked in pain as it collapsed onto the ground, sending the Akatsuki in flying to another tree.

The mama bear growled almost sounding like she could be understood. It sounded like she was roaring a "You Perverts" or something that sounded similar to that.

Tree after tree, limb after broken limb the Akatsuki repeatedly jumped through the forest ceiling. Looking ahead there was a bear that was even bigger than the mama. But what was so different about this one was dressed up as a circus bear, dancing from limb to another stiff limb, vibration rattling to the trunk.

"I'm so pretty and witty and GAYY!!" The dressed up bear screamed that last word so loud causing the others to hold their ears from pain and ran right into The Akatsuki [he was seriously that big.]

Both bear and the mini organization fell from the limbs to the ground. Little cracking came from the Akatsuki while the bear actually made the whole ground vibrate once more. The bear's head perched up to examine his hand. "Aw fudge, I broke a claw."

[sounds like he's a gay bear! Lol. You wondered right he is! And just in case you didn't know his claws were manicured.]

After waking up, the Akatsuki were place into another cage. But this time it was connected to a cave and a wooden cage entrance. Appearing outside was multiple caves that were place around a nicely sized waterfall [like that one movie, called Brother Bear.]

There were bears bathing in the pond while others were sitting in circles chatting.

_Chatting?_ Pein stared at them. _Squirrels and now bears? Does the whole animal would talk?_

Pein didn't have the answers to answer his own question that could not stop asking himself.

Then there was that one bear with the circus outfit, but for today he was wearing a tie dye shirt, walking out of cave that had a sign sitting by the entrance that said _Gay Bear's club._

But then a bunch of gay bears came running out "Oh please don't go! You're the best at dancing!"

"Yeah you can get this place a bunch of money you silly goose!" sung another bear who was apparently day as well.

"Sorry but I have to Paradise club and go visit them." he waved a fluffy paw. "Tootles!"

"Bastard." Hidan's voice started in. "Gay bastards should be in here, where they shouldn't be ruining the world! Thanks to him we're locked in another hell's pit!"

Every looked at him. Was he just trying to get [successfully] some attention? Or was he seriously loosing his mind. I mean, everyone in the Akatsuki could read him like a book. But at this point they thought there sanity was going to end up much more worst than Hidan's.

The gay bear walked passed them, having a guilty look upon his fragile face.

All of the existing "people" glared at him was he prance slowly by, as if he walking through a prison with prisoners hating him to get out earlier and than them.

As followed his footsteps as he walked into another cave. There was also another sign that appeared but this time it was nailed to the top of the entrance displaying: _Fragilely Rough._

Everyone within the cage had disgusting expressions upon their faces. That title sounded like a strip club…..for gay bears! EW!

Boredom leaking from their mind. Tobi was drawing on the cave walls with his crayon that he his in his pocket. He was drawing the vacation that they have experience so far.

"It needs a final touch!" Hidan snatched the crayon out of Tobi's grasp and drew a gay bear hanging [dead] from a strip pole. "Ha!" he laughed.

Tobi obtained his crayon back and he added his own final touch. Hidan looked for what he did; his blood boiled fast. What was drew onto the wall was Hidan with a fat gut with a caption displaying in Tobi's hand writing.

_The gay bear is the father of his baby_

_By Tobi =)_

"You little f-ing brat!" Hidan wiped his sleeve at the drawing.

Tobi giggled. "Hidan-kun, I carved it in."

Hidan was about to kill him. He had him in the position that he was going to beat the living shit outta him.

Everyone let out a sigh and remain to their private session of boredom.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Sorry if it isn't long enough for you guys =|**

**But I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I've been reading this story about Sakura falling in love with Pein; touching story I say.**

**Well I'll be using more of your ideas as it gets deeper within the chapters so….JUST BE PAIENT!**

**Lol**

**So yeah.**

**Please review!**

**And keeping on reading my precious reviewers! **

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! [lol!]**


	7. Demon butterfiles and the CAREBEARS!

**Here's chapter seven or eight.**

**I have no clue.**

**I really want to finish this story! Urgh. **

**Well enjoy.**

**Begins:**

In the village of gay bears everything was quiet and relaxing. It was breaking dawn and no one was up but Pein.

Pein was picking the lock with Tobi's bobby pin. After minute after another Pein was successful. The door creaked open, making the Akatsuki's eyes open.

Everyone ran out with quite excitement. "Now lets get the hell outta here!" Hidan whispered loudly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Almost out of the village, Kisame was at the end of filed line. Noticing a couple of cubs behind him. He slowly ignored them still running behind Itachi.

Getting out of the village of the bears with an even weirder orientation. Pein looked at his organization, seeing everyone- no, one was missing. Looking everywhere he caught him. Kisame was being dragged away by the two cubs. He was nearly in the cave after the Akatsuki blinked.

Long silence of grief spread between all of them.

Hungry, dirty, and thirsty walking through the forest of destruction. Time to go home, its not like they already lost a member so lets just leave it as that.

"Can we go home now?" Whined Hidan.

Later on they began crossing a beautiful sunny meadow. Where bees and butterflies dance from flower to another flower.

Everyone practically threw themselves on to the ground, smashing flowers that instantly died from their weight.

Then everything froze in front of their eyes. The bees and butterflies glared at them rage pouring into the weight of their wings.

ZAP!ZAP!

Pain stung everyone's body. Butterflies flew in a form, in a circle with little laser guns being held at each of the butterfly's leg.

It looked like that _Star Wars_ had taken over the butterflies. The bees were holding a katana in each leg that they. Ready for any action that had happen to come across.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Hidan jumped cupping his butt with his hands almost in tears. Pein remained silent but in motion trying to dodge every laser darted at him. Konan threw paper [lol]. But do bad for her the laser burn right through it. Kisame smelled like burnt fish on the fryer. Itachi was walking away. Tobi _was_ crying, he was holding himself under a huge tree. Everyone else [who I didn't mention] ran away.

When the afternoon creep ahead, the whole meadow was burnt to smithereens. Everyone was on the ground panting from the little amount of chakra that was in there bodies. Who would think that butterflies would actually watched _Star Wars_ or the bees actually practiced _kun fu. _

The sun sunk into the horizon and the moon shined brightly above the burnt meadow. It smelled like they were all at McDonalds and grease was entering their nose [EW!].

"So can we go now?" Hidan looked up at the sky.

"When are you going to stop asking the same question over and over?" Deidara flipped his body around on the burnt grass.

"Because this is worst than hell." protested Hidan.

Rolling his eyes Deidara drifted off into his peaceful sleep. For now.

"OHMIGOD!" A shrieking, girly but male voice cracked everyone's ears.

Looking around Pein notice the ground was vibrating. "Oh no…"

Passing by, a male bear wearing a ballet dress, jumping not so gracefully across the meadow.

"I'm so pretty," The bear began. "and witty and…… GAYY!"

All of the Akatsuki held their ears. Deidara practically jumped up off the ground and holding on to a tree. "WHATS HAPPENING!?"

Pein raised an eyebrow at this supposedly gay bear. "Who are you?"

The bear stopped dead in the middle of the dead butterflies and bees. "Did you do this?"

Anger was plastered across this bear's face. Everyone froze.

"You son of a pickle faces!" The bear did a justu and flying stars and glitter came darting at the Akatsuki.

Deidara hissed like a cat, then falling from the tree with a loud scream.

Others were dodging the flying stars and shiny glitter and that flew like you were in outer space.

Tobi began to dance like a ballerina with that bear. Then Little pumpkins and black spiders started chasing the Akatsuki along with stars and glitter.

"Tobi! You son of a bitch! Stop dancing with that gay bastard!" Hidan yelled as a big black spider flew at him.

Pein, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, and Kakazu manage to escape from this ultimate power of this _bear._

When morning came, it was depressing. Pein lost half on the Akatsuki. He have to go find them.

"What are we going to do?" Konan sighed.

Pein shrugged. "We have to get them back either way."

"Wonder if they're dead?" Sasori asked.

Kakazu and Itachi nodded with Sasori.

Pein stood up and looked around. "Then we'll have to find that out for our selves."

Out of the five of the Akatsuki that survived the bear's attack sighed with frustrations.

For at least two days they have not had proper care. They have not eaten, drunk and thing, or rest. They barley even have any chakra left to fight any bears that had the _Care Bear_ power.

_That's it!_ Pein thought. Everyone seen the excitement on his face.

"I remember reading on these bears." Pein looked at them with glowing eyes. "These bears are from a species of _Care Bears_. And they have a fear where we can get the others back!"

Everyone's eyes lit up with excitement and happiness.

Telling them everything the five Akatsuki members that were left developed a wickedly evil grin upon their face.

**END OF CHATPER**

**I hoped you enjoyed this.**

**Oh, and just going to put this out in the mid blue. I'm ****NOT**** races against any gay people okay? Half of my friends are bisexuals and one of them are gay. **

**But I love everyone equally =]. **

**But do you think I should stop at Chapter 10? Because this is getting hard to write on. Because I'm trying to finish this so I can start another one.**

**But yeah…**

**Please review. ****PLEASE??!?!?**

**The songs I listened to while writing:**

**Call me when you are sober-Evanescence**

**My immortal-Evanescence **

**Whisper-Evanescence**

**Missing-Evanescence**

**Sanctuary-Utada [I love her so much!]**

**But again: Please review while the this story reaches the vary end of its line.**

**SO BUH BYE!**

**Love you all****J**

**Oh yeah! Lalala!**


	8. leading towards the end!

Night fell and little buzzes of music filled the thin, cool air. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakazu, and Sasori were above the Care Bear's village. Neon lights were flashing inside the caves, while bears ran giddy like everywhere.

Looking around with cautioned eyes, Pein seen Kisame tied to a stick that was hovering over a blazing orange fire! Kisame had no clothes on but his yellow boxers that had dancing gold fishes on them. Two of the Care Bears were circling Kisame, laughing with excitement.

"Oh Alex! Do you think he'll taste like chicken?" One of the bears with girls bikini on.

"He's a fishy person, he was gills, Snuggles." Alex chuckled while Snuggles poked Kisame with his finger.

"Get the hell off of me! You Gay son of a bitches!" Kisame squirmed wildly in the rope's grasp.

The two bears giggled school girl style, "Ah-no. you're an expensive meal for Sami's club. We **not** going to let you go."

Kisame sighed helplessly and pouted as he was turned slowly with the roasting stick.

Itachi couldn't help himself but to smirk. Sasori was ignoring Kisame's side show, but he was looking for Deidara. Konan and Pein were looking for the rest of the lost Akatsuki.

"Hey I smell metal!" Snuggles sniffed.

Alex sniffed and shook his head "You crazy bitch! You're imagining it."

Pein grew still of his actions. Then all of a sudden the music stopped blazing out of the clubs.

Alex and Snuggles looked around with a caution look on their faces. Then they both ran into the closest night, leaving Kisame strapped on a stick over a hot fire.

Pein, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, and Kakazu leaped down by Kisame. "Oh my god! Thank God you guys are here! Get me off of this!" Kisame was almost in tears of happiness.

Pein watched as Sasori and Itachi help get Kisame off of the stiff stick. Kisame was finally on the ground on his own two feet, hugging Itachi with dear passion. Itachi has his body still and tensed up.

Konan was at the angle that she could actually see Kisame almost humping Itachi!

Sasori and Kakazu covered there eyes while Pein and Konan ran into the night club that Alex and Snuggles ran into.

Neon lights were still flashing around inside, a full bar was in the corner while a bunch of bears were standing on the dance floor but not dancing. Instead, they all were talking while they were holding their drinks in one hand. There was some bears in metal cages that were hanging form the ceiling [they were all wearing MAN THONGS!].

The bartender bear could see the six Akatsuki members, as he was serving one of his famous drinks. Then the Akatsuki members began walking towards the dance floor.

"Q the music!" yelled the bartender, the DJ threw on some techno music and all the bears that remained on the dance floor danced like crazy.

Drinks were spilling from their now spilling glasses as they grinded their bodies together. For the worst part the Akatsuki were in the center of the dance floor. The bears shook their booties, knocking them around from bear to bear.

Out of corner of Konan's eyes, she could see Hidan and Deidara dancing in a metal cage above the dance floor [Yeah they were wearing man thongs!!!!! HAHAHAHA!]. Deidara had his hair in pigtails and heavy black eye shadow, while on the other hand Hidan had his hair spiked with gel. His eyes had mismatching eye shadow [green and pink].

Then the two began to grind against each other and making out!

Then the Bears around the six Akatsuki members began to grind roughly against them. Itachi and Kisame seemed to like it because they had each other's hand wonder each other's body. Kakazu and Sasori danced with the Bears as Konan noticed Pein was about to burst on into a brake dance.

"Pein-sama, are you okay?" Konan cocked her head towards her.

"Oh I'm fine--" He was broken off as a Bear dressed as a dragon came up to Pein. Konan gave him an awkward look. Pein had a sweat drop drip from the end of his nose. "You wanna go to VIP?" asked the dressed up bear.

He nodded recklessly as he latched himself onto the bear's arm. The expression on Konan's face was ridiculous. Now she was alone and she was about to breakdown. "Konan is that you?" as a Tobi was grabbing her arm.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oh this? Well in here, there's a type of gas that makes straight guys _**GAY**_." Tobi giggles girlishly as he sipped at his cocktail.

"What!" Konan yelled as everyone in the night club glared at her.

"Oh and us gay guys kill women and eat them." Tobi took another sip from his cocktail and skipped away.

The bears gave her a feral look. "Oh shit!" Konan began to run but she ran right into a bear. He was wearing sunglasses and a tight pants and shirt. "Well, well, you look delicious! Just like my leather purse!"

Then she immediately felt another bear's grasp as she was thrown into a metal cage.

"HEY!" Konan's anger roared loudly through the flashing lights. Then a bear threw his drink down and yelled back. "Well look who's PMS-ing!"

Then they raised her above a roasting fire. The metal under her feet burned with passion. She jumped and jumped but no where to go. The cage was absorbing her chakra as it is.

After several moments she was dead, roasted like pork chops in an oven. Then all the gay Akatsuki and Bears cheered with excitement.

"HORAY! The little bitch is dead you silly gooses!" One of the bears cheered as the Akatsuki continued to make out with each other.

Then living on and on about that life.

**The End**

**Well that's the of that story.**

**I really wanted to end it.**

**So yeah.**

**My mother is botching at me about making a story about gay guys.**

**I love gay guys!**

**Like I said before!**

**But I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll write others…….**

**Buh-bye.**


End file.
